


Hollow

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony realises when he looks at Tim that he's no longer hollow inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

He is hollow inside. No matter what he does, how he tries to lose himself.

The city is soulless but it glitters so brightly he thought he could hide himself within it.

He's perfected his womanising persona hoping people would take him at face value, not dig any deeper, not see what he's really like; who he cares for. Yet one day he turned around and saw the people who weren't fooled by his disguise; Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Ziva and of course... Tim.

And Tony realises as he stares at Tim that the space inside him is no longer hollow.


End file.
